Hadiah
by Authorjelek
Summary: Gokudera tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ia terus menunggu, termenung hingga petang datang, di sekolah./1859/For Gokudera's birthday/RnR?


**Hadiah**

Disclaimer: KHR! © Amano Akira

Genre: Romance… maybe?

Rating: T for kissing scene

.

_Starring_ **1859 **(Hibari Kyouya _and_ Gokudera Hayato)

.

_Enjoy reading!_

.

Sepi. Matahari mulai terbenam. Murid-murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tak terkecuali yang mengituki klub. Namun tersisa satu orang di bawah sorot kemerahan sang surya—walaupun secara tidak langsung karena cahaya itu harus melewati kaca; jendela terlebih dahulu—di kelas. Termenung, menatap langit-langit dengan kursi yang nyaris terjungkal, kepalanya yang mendongak membuat rambutnya turun, seakan-akan memang ingin surai keperakan menyentuh tanah.

Tangannya sekali-kali iseng merogoh laci mejanya. Penuh dengan kotak-kotak _tidak penting_ berisi hadiah. Ia yakin itu berasal dari gadis-gadis _stalker _atau penggemarnya dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahunnya.

…Ah, ya. Ulang tahun.

Sebenarnya Gokudera tidak mengharapkan hadiah lebih—bahkan hadiah yang ia dapatkan sudah berlebih; membanjiri entah laci atau lokernya—tetapi rasanya tetap saja ada yang kurang. Ulang tahun Gokudera memang selalu terasa kosong (terutama sejak ibunya meninggal) ia rasa, tapi kalau jujur… ini pertama kalinya hatinya berbisik menginginkan sesuatu yang khusus untuk hari spesialnya ini. 'Sesuatu' itu sederhana sih, hanya sebuah ucapan.

(—Mungkin efek terlalu lama berbaur dengan Vongola?)

Kakinya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja, mulai dijejakkan ke tanah. Mendorong kursi ke belakang dengan mendorong tubuhnya, lalu memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku, sementara tangan yang lain menggopong tas. Yang ia panggil 'Si Idiot Bisbol' itu sudah pulang bersama bos kesayangannya, persis setelah mereka berdua memberikan hadiah kepada Gokudera Biasa sih, Tsuna memberikannya gelang yang menambahkan kesan anak berandalan Gokudera, sedangkan Yamamoto—dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui—memberikannya kembang api tikus. Mungkin karena Gokudera sering 'bermain' dengan dinamit-dinamitnya, otak—bodoh—nya mencerna sesuatu yang aneh. Gokudera sudah memisahkan kedua hadiah dari sahabat karibnya itu dengan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Matanya yang tadi hanya menatap langit-langit kelas kini berputar mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Kakinya melangkah secara otomatis, mengantarkannya entah ke mana. Lagi-lagi ia termenung memikirkan mengapa ia menolak ajakan pulang bersama dari bosnya. Apakah ia tak memikirkan jikalau bosnya itu diserang keluarga mafia lain tiba-tiba? Ia tak dapat membiarkan yamamoto melawannya sendirian. Dan, hanya dia yang benar-benar bisa melindungi tsuna dengan 'Sistema C.A.I.'-nya. Tapi pikirkanlah apa yang malah ia lakukan sekarang. Berjalan tanpa arah, dengan hati yang menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Sebuah ucapan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan ia tak memikirkan siapa.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkah sampai di atap. Kakinya tak ingin melangkah balik sedikitpun. Ia menikmati semilir angin sore menyapu atap, ternyata begitu terasa.

Ia mencari tempat duduk yang bisa digunakan untuk bersandar sekaligus, yang akhirnya diputuskan berada di sebelah pintu. Tangannya mengambil sepuntung rokok dan korek; menyalakannya untuk dihisap.

FUAH.

Karbon monoksida ikut bergabung dengan partikel gas lainnya. Gokudera tidak merubah posisi duduknya sama sekali, posisi ini sudah terasa begitu nyaman. Manik berwarna _emerald_nya di arahkan ke langit yang berwarna kemerahan hasil dari matahari sore yang siap tenggelam. Okoknya yang masih terselip di sela jari telnjuk dan tengahnya bersiap untuk kembali dihisapnya. Tetapi—

CLANG.

—Ada rantai besi yang menjatuhkan benda putih yang menghasilkan asap itu.

Gokudera menatap tajam ke sumber rantai yang ternyata sebuah tonfa besi. Semua orang Namimori pasti bisa menebak siapa pemilik tonfa tersebut.

Bermarga Hibari. Bernama kecil Kyouya. Dan dengan seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang selalu setia menemaninya, kali ini dengan cara bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Gokudera Hayato, harus sesering apa aku memasukkanmu ka dalam _black list_?"

Suara beratnya masuk ke telinga Gokudera. Pandangannya juga terarah pada pemilik surai perak-keabuan itu. Dengan kilatan yang dapat membuat banyak orang bergidik karenanya.

"Karnivor Bodoh, kau tak perlu mengahalngiku untuk melakukan segala hal."

"Merokok di sekolah itu dilarang, Herbivor."

Berdecak kesal, Gokudera kembali memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan beberapa dinamit kecil dengan maksud bersiap utnuk melawan Hibari, "Kalau kau ingin mengahajarku dengan tonfa-tonfamu itu, aku siap melawanmu!"

…Tapi alih-alih orang berjulukan 'karnivor' itu terlihat nafsu bertarung seperti biasa, ia malah melepas kedua tonfa dari genggamannya.

"Kali ini kau boleh memilih hukumanmu sendiri, Herbivor."

Gokudera mengangkat salah stau alisnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baiklah. Sejenius apapun otak penyandang gelar '_Guardian of the Storm' _kesepuluh itu, ia hanya dapat menangkapnya sebagai hal yang ambigu. Memilih hukuman? Meminta sesukanya? Ia tak dapat mencernanya.

(…sementara itu, sepertinya sang lawan bicara juga terlalu malas untuk berbicara lebih banyak mengenai arti kata-katanya.)

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau dihukum," Gokudera membalikkan badan, "Kalau kau menyukruhku memilih tentu saja aku memilih pulang,"

Tangan Gokudera menekan gagang pintu—

"Wao, benarkah? Kukira kau sedang menunggu sesuatu hingga rela berlama-lama di sini,"

—Ah, tidak jadi. Gokudera menengok ke belakang. Ternyata ada sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Hibari.

"Tidak ada yang menunggu untuk kau hukum, Bodoh."

"Kalau begitu," selangkah lebih dekat, "terpaksa aku yang memilihkan hukuman untukmu."

…jelas prediksi Gokudera meleset jauh, karena di pikirannya otak Hibari Hibari hanya dipenuhi kata '_kamikorosu_'. Siapa sangka Hibari akan… menciumnya?

Sebuah kecupan yang dalam, agak kasar, yang anehnya bisa dinikmati kedua pelakunya. Di bawah naungan sinar matahari terbenam, di dukung oleh langit yang bertintakan warna merah dan suasana hening sekolah yang menambahkan kesan romantis. Matahari terbenam perlahan, seirama dengan kedua bibir yang saling melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain.

Ah, wajah Gokudera merah padam sekarang.

"A-Apa yang kaulakuk—"

"Sebuah hukuman, Herbivor."

Seringai Hibari kali ini bahkan bisa membuat Gokudera lebih bergidik daripada saat dirinya berhadapan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Walaupun Gokudera tetap saja bersikeras menghadapi Hibari dengan wajah penuh emosi, bukan takut.

"Kenapa tercengang, hmm? Kau takut kalau tak ada kerumunan herbivormu itu di sini?"

Kalau Gokudera dapat menggerakan bibirnya untuk menjawab, ia akan menjawab kalau ia lebih tidak akan memasukkan ke opsi hidupnya sekarang. Yah… ini hal yang memalukan, bukan?

Dan Hibari sekarang malah meraih gagang pintu yang sebelumnya digenggam Gokudera itu.

KREEET.

"Kuharap kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai ucapan ulang tahun, Herbivor,"

DAR.

Ditutup.

Dan Gokudera masih saja berdiri mematung di depan pintu, walaupun Hibari sudah pergi meninggalkan atap. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi rona merah.

"Kau mengingatnya…"

Dua kata pertama yang disebutkannya setelah bibirnya berhasil digerakkan.

"…lagi?"

Dan setitik air mata _bahagia_ terlepas, menetes dari kelopak matanya.

.

**ENDS…?**

.

Selamat ulang tahun **Gokudera Hayato**! Akhirnya saya berhasil memberikan hadiah ulang tahun ke dirimu lagi! Walaupun sedikit kemaleman, sih.

Gegara saya bingung akhirannya gimana, jadi begitu deh. Jadi nggak jelas ini perannya sebagai sekuel fic-saya-yang-dulu-itu atau , walaupun belum tentu dibaca, sih.

Sekian deh. Hidup **1859**! Saya akan selalu mendukungmu! Dan ada yang berminat untuk _review_?


End file.
